


Empty cup.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: Tyzias only drinks coffee. You're starting to worry about her.





	Empty cup.

Tyzias only drinks coffee. You're starting to worry about her.

Your name is Fozzer Velyes and you're just a simple rust blood. You don't need much in your life. Other trolls, especially higher bloods, live wildly. They're eccentric, with strange habits and hobbies, constantly jumping to the next new, odd thing to the next. That, or they're all playing some big FLARP game, where if you die, you die in real life. 

You live in a simple house, with only the tools of your craft, cabinets for food storage and a husktop for communication. Even so, you keep to yourself. You do go on long journeys, just to find the batches of corpses in the local village or city. You give each a proper burial, even if you can't find anything left of their identity. Through this, you've met your dear friends. 

Including Tyzias Entykk.

She's a teal blood, a very odd one at that. Whenever you speak to her, in person or online, she just immediately dives into one of her complex theories about law. You wouldn't think of yourself as a simple-minded troll, just one that just doesn't quite get her intense "hot takes." However, you humor her the best you can. She's kinder then she comes off, really. Some places were less kind to you burying corpses, but she would often hurry to protect you. Over and over, she showed the truth: There was no law to stop you. 

Every time you went to repay her in some way, she declined and just drank more of her coffee. Or, whatever was in her drink for the day. Even so, you always wanted to return the favor, but there was never really a right moment. You didn't have much to offer and she was always off in her own business.

But now, you think it's time to finally repay her. You can't offer much but your presence.  
You begin trolling her.

rigiorusmortis began pestering lawfulsip. 

rm: hello. how are you today. 

ls: Well, now that's a loaded question. How am I? Why not ask yourself how you are today, perhaps? 

rm: i'm doing good.

ls: Lovely. Well, what brings you here today? I do have quite some things to attend to, really, but I have some free time. Hm. I have been meaning to bring up some of my latest theories, would you like to hear them? I want to get your opinion on them, before I move them onto another phase of editing.

rm: no. another day. Please.

ls: Ah, no trouble. I'll be putting them away now, no fear. Though, I don't have much to discuss with you.

rm: are you. getting good sleep…. right. 

ls: Sleep is for the weak. It's on my fifth coffee cup, you know. You've seen me sip in quite a number of times.

rm: oh. i see. still good though.

ls: Yes, I do realize sleeping is quite vital for survival. However, it isn't as important as some make it out to be. The encouragement of sleep on a daily basis is simply nothing more than overly concerned troll’s little tales. For example, I can function as fine as a troll who sleeps daily, despite the fact my usual intake is one day of the week. 

rm: yes. but you're up more than usual. how come.

ls: My projects are important to me. I have several essays and many theories to finalize, plus many more that need to be drafted, edited and drafted again. As well, I still spend many hours studying my law books and crafting new notes, so I may study those as well. To be the best is to put the most effort in.

rm: and cleaning papers. right.

ls: ...May you detail more, please? I'm a bit confused.

rm: you cough up blood. i've been told.

Many minutes past before she begins typing again.

ls: If you wanted to snoop around my gog damn life, you could've just come to my own house. Inspect my walls and search through my drawers, why don't you? Gives me plenty of time to find the right book to smack upon your head. Things are meant to stay buried. You know that, right? You'd ought to have respect for your friends, Fozzer.

rm: bodies stay buried. pain doesnt.

ls: Funny! I can handle myself very well, okay? Listen, you're a nice friend, so I'll go easy on you. But, I won't have you prying for my damn secrets. Who told you? Give me names, I can find a way to get them punished for this. This can count as stalking, you know! Who knows who was watching me long enough...  
ls: It was Boldir, wasn't it? I know where she lives, I will strike her down with my official written report of harassment! Ugh, now I have to find the right forms. 

rm: no. wasnt her. i went to your house. saw your trash filled of bloody napkins.......... your spit was on them........ i could tell. you confirmed it. right now, there. thanks. 

ls: FUCK.

She went on idle for a very long time.

ls: Listen here, okay?

s: I don't know why you were there.

rm: you left a bookmark last time. i went to give it back. but you werent there.

ls: But, none of this is your fucking business, okay? I really don't need this right now, okay? I don't need any troll to start fretting around me. Not when I have so much to finish. Not when I don't have all the time in the world anymore. I need to leave something behind, something valuable! So everyone remembers who I am, something that proves I actually did something with my fucking sweeps and-- oh, I see. ...Thanks, I guess.

rm: you don't have to be alone.

ls: But I want to be. Nobody else knows. If the others know, they won't leave me alone. I don't have the fucking time to deal with this! Do you KNOW how much I have to FINISH???? 

rm: i can keep everything a secret.

ls: Really now. What's in it for you?

rm: i want to be there.

ls: Why.

rm: i care for you.

ls: Shut up.

rm: i do.

ls: I don't need this. Leave me alone.

rm: please.

ls: Every second you talk to me, I'm reminded my time is slowly going down! That every moment I waste, I'm a step closer to death! Do you know how much that depresses me!?  
rm: go on.

ls: A lot. It's a LOT. Other than work, I can barely pull myself out of bed. Why even bother, I keep asking myself, when I'm dying!? 

ls: Why would I want Stelsa to see me cough up my own blood?

ls: Why would I want Cirava to see me having to rest after a few minutes of walking?

ls: I'm getting more and more exhausted. But I can't rest. When I do, I become lost in a fucking haze. It's so hard to pull myself out... I just keep crying. And I lay there in my recuperacoon and I just keep sleeping, then crying, then I sleep some more until my body just can't anymore; then I just lay there staring at nothing. 

ls: Nothing matters but my work. That is what is going to separate me from all the other damn trolls that die every day.

rm: okay.

rm: im sorry.

rm: but i still have your bookmark. can i take it back.

It took three whole days for her to reply back.

ls: Whatever. Sure.

\------------

 

Fozzer went to her house, bookmark in hand. She opened the door. Tyzias was always a little messily dressed, but she was at a low point. Her hair was greasy, matted with recuperacoon goo. Her face was paler, with dried blood at the corners of her mouth. Her clothes stunk, with more blood on her shirt and on the sleeves of her jacket. She looked thinner and her coffee cup was empty, yet she still sipped from it.

"Here it is." he handed her a bookmark, placing it into her open hand. For a moment, she looked ready to close the door on him... then she froze, staring at his face. He stared back, waiting for something. 

Seconds passed, her eyes becoming glassy with tears. Her grip on her coffee cup loosened and it fell to the ground, shattering. In that moment, she collapsed into his arms with a long, heavy sob, shaking. He held her close, letting her cry deeply into his chest. He walked her into the house and sat down at her couch.

She sobbed, then coughed up blood, then cried a little more. Then, she went silent. Not dead, just asleep.

Fozzer knew he had a lot to do. He needed to help her shower, then prepare a meal, then clean up around the house and ensure she would get good sleep, get her out of the house to at least get moonlight and convince her to tell their friends…

but for now, he would just let her sleep there. He'd worry about the future later.


End file.
